


It Was Always Him

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (viktor and hermione), Drabble, F/F, F/M, qpr, this is kind of a poem but not really, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Hermione fell in love several times at Hogwarts.





	

In her first and second years, Hermione was in love with Harry Potter.

He was safe, maybe not physically, but mentally, and emotionally, he was safe.

She'd never fallen for someone before. It was new to her.

*

In her fourth year, Hermione was in love with Viktor Krum.

He was strong, and powerful. He was a protector.

She thought she was in love with him. And she was. but it turned out, it wasn't romantic. Not really.

*

In her fifth and sixth years, Hermione was in love with Ginny Weasley.

She was powerful, and brave, and sweet. She was everything Hermione wanted to be. 

She was funny, and managed to smile through the hard times. Hermione admired her.

That was the first time someone really meant something to her.

*

In her seventh year, Hermione was in love with Ron Weasley.

Falling for a Weasley wasn't new to her. But neither was Ron.

It took her a while to realize, but she'd been in love with him this whole time.

She'd dismissed her feelings as worry, and friendship, and platonic love. But no, it wasn't just that.

She was in love with him, this whole time.

It had always been him.


End file.
